


A Solemn Promise

by Jaelijn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Story: The Adventure of the Dying Detective, Weapons, possibly triggering topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaelijn/pseuds/Jaelijn
Summary: The events of Holmes's newest case leave Watson more disturbed than he himself had thought...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 4





	A Solemn Promise

**Author's Note:**

> _Archiving note:_ I am importing this fic to AO3 in August 2020 for archiving purposes. It has not been edited since its original publication in 2010.
> 
>  _Original A/N on LJ:_ Classic!Holmes. Written for hc_bingo. Obligatory tie-in for “The Dying Detective”.

It was just a few weeks after Holmes had been successful in arresting Culverton Smith that he called upon me to accompany him to the confrontation of a man whom Holmes believed to have murdered several well-known actors and artists of the various theatres in London.

I had known that Holmes had taken up the case soon after he had regained his full strength after his self-imposed fast during the Smith case, much to my misgiving. I must admit that his supposed deadly illness, if fraudulent, had left me with a keen worry for his health, and I would have preferred to keep a close eye on him, but my medical practice had called me away too often to allow me to participate in the investigation. I was, however, grateful that Holmes saw it fit to call upon my assistance in this critical moment.

I am sure my readers can imagine my surprise, however, when Holmes announced that he had an appointment with the murderer himself for tea, no less. The man himself was an actor, the new star of London theatre, if one believed the public opinion – Holmes believed that he had gained that position only by poisoning his rivals.

Still, I found myself sitting at the same table as the supposed criminal, taking tea and praying that my poor acting skills would suffice to hide our real intention. Holmes seemed to be perfectly at ease, even though I, who knew him so well, was well aware that he was watching every move of his prey.

The actor, by the name of John McDonald, seemed to be a perfect gentleman on the surface of things, his conversation amiable and his tone pleasant. If I had not known that Holmes was very rarely mistaken, I would have never have believed that man a criminal. McDonald had the charisma essential for his profession, as well as the looks and calm manner which would certainly be in favour with the ladies in the audience.

“Well, Mr Holmes, I must say I was quite surprised about receiving your request. I had no idea that you were interested in my profession.”

“You misjudge me, Mr McDonald,” Holmes said calmly. “I have worked as an actor myself, for quite some time, in fact. The skills I have acquired are still of use to me.”

“That I can imagine. I would have liked to play with you, sir – a man of such talent must surely be a gifted actor.”

“I have often thought that the stage lost a great man when Holmes took up his profession,” I remarked. I confess I was sitting at the edge of my chair, even though I trust I retained my outward calm. I found it disquieting to have tea with a murderer, and a poisoner no less. Holmes seemed to think nothing of the fact that McDonald had just poured us both a cup of tea, but picked it up with nonchalance.

“Thank you, Watson. But I have not come here to talk about myself, Mr McDonald. You have had quite some luck of late, haven't you? All those unfortunate events in the profession.”

“Tragic, Holmes, that's what those events are – tragic. Some of those men and women were dear friends of mine, people I respected for their skill.”

“I see.”

“I have noticed that the police are very interested in the matter – may I assume that you are involved in the case?”

“Not at all. I was merely driven here by private curiosity.” And then, Holmes lifted the cup and drank the tea without hesitation.

I, who knew him to be very careful with any food offered to him by suspects and clients alike, was very much surprised by this slip of caution, and I am sure it is perfectly understandable that I cried out Holmes's name in shock.

He had emptied the cup and set it down on the table, regarding me calmly. “It is perfectly drinkable, Watson, not too hot.”

I was unsure whether he was joking or trying to indicate that the tea was in fact safe to consume, but I did not get the chance of even contemplating it, as Holmes suddenly doubled over. He slipped from his chair onto the floor, writhing with what appeared to be severe abdominal pain.

“Holmes!” I cried, rushing to his side.

To my surprise, our host seemed equally shocked of the occurrence, and hovered anxiously over Holmes. “Dr Watson, what is wrong? Is there something I can do?”  
In my haste of determining what poison had affected Holmes, I abandoned our play-acting, and, I am afraid, rather snapped at the man. “If you must poison everyone who gets in your way, at least have the heart to admit it, sir, for I will not stand here and watch my friend die! Now tell me, what was the poison!” I had to shout the last words over Holmes's whimpering in pain, but in truth, I assume I would not have been able to keep my voice level even if I had had the choice, for I was already pointing my service revolver at McDonald. I had taken it with me in the fear of some such event as it was now occurring, and I was determined to waste no time which could easily mean Holmes's life.

McDonald backed away, his face ashen, and raised his hands. “Dr Watson, I have no idea what you are talking about. I assure you, I have done nothing to...”

To my astonishment, ere I could reply, Holmes had silently risen to his feet and placed his hand upon my gun. “It is all right, Watson, you can lower your weapon. I have the proof I came to seek.”

“You are all right!” I exclaimed, both delighted and horrified.

“Yes, perfectly. And I am glad to say that my theory has been proven correct. Mr McDonald is innocent in these murders. It must therefore have been his sponsor, the only other man who could possibly benefit from McDonald's success. I must say, sir, it has been an honour to meet you, the finest actor of our stages in these days.”

McDonald stared at Holmes in bemusement. “I thank you, Mr Holmes, but...”

“I will soon tell you everything, but first, I think, I should alert Scotland Yard, and then, Watson, I believe...”

By the time Holmes had despatched his telegram to the Yard, I was trembling with barely concealed anger. “Holmes, how could you! Even if you were certain that McDonald was not the murderer, how could you take that risk – and furthermore, why did you not tell me the truth? You could have told me that you were trying to prove him innocent, not guilty, and made me a little easier in my mind – how could you do that to me, mere days after I though you were dying of a disease this Culverton Smith had infected you with? Really, Holmes, this is going to far!”

“I rather thought I might owe you and apology, Watson,” Holmes replied with his usual calm, even smiling.

Now that I had allowed my temper to get the better of me, I could barely hold back the harsh retort forming in my mouth to allow him to finish speaking.

“You see, there really was no risk – I was certain that McDonald had not committed the murders. However, as he is a skilled actor, I had to come in very close contact with him to have absolute proof. In doing so, however, I also wished to show you something.”

“I have once again been a pawn in your game – if you hold so little regard for me, Holmes, I would rather you stopped calling me onto your cases.”

“No, Watson, you misunderstand me. I am now only certain that McDonald was not only acting innocent because I learned during my times as an actor to distinguish between reactions that are natural and reactions that are acted. However, as I try to distance myself from strong emotions, I needed a comparison – a natural reaction to measure it against McDonald's. That was yours – it was essential, Watson, that you should think I was poisoned to show me how a natural reaction in that situation would be.”

“I see,” I said, still a little hurt.

“Ah, Watson, for all my reasons – and you must permit me my methods! – I still owe you an apology. I didn't mean to frighten you to such an extent. Sometimes the same reasons that made your reaction essential to me today prohibit me from seeing beyond my methods, and into what effect they have on the people around me.”

“I understand, Holmes – if I didn't, I would have abandoned you after that Smith case, but even so, you must promise me that you won't use this reckless methods again unless there is no other way, however complicated it might be. If there are lives at stake and you see no other solution, I give you my leave to use whatever method you see fit.”

“Thank you, Watson. And yes, I do give you my solemn promise. I would not risk our friendship to such an extent again if there was another way.”


End file.
